A Tomatoe Fairytale!
by Green Sea Blossom
Summary: This is a story about a strange family business, an adventure and romance loving granddaughter. Along with a vampire cat boy who for some reason doesn't like blood or mice...he LOVES TOMATOES! *
1. A new story begins

Hey everyone it's me again!

Okay! I got this idea, and just HAD to write it!

And don't worry! Once I get back from my aunts house I'll update my other stories sorry it's taken so long, hehe!(sweatdrop)

Well! Enjoy the story!

DON'T OWN NARUTO! DON'T EVEN ASK!

_Tomatoes_

_A bright red fruit_

_Tomatoes_

_Are good for you_

_Tomatoes_

_Are good for the fang_

_Tomatoes_

_Are devils the treat_

_Tomatoes_

_For his children to eat_

**_(by:GreenBlossom-Chan) _**

It was a wet , cold day in the village of Konoha. Children, just for the heck of disobeying their mothers, ran out in the cold rain. Feeling young and as free as new born birds, running up and down the streets, playing games and yelling at each other like all children do.

The adults just seem to ignore it and go on with their business , knowing full well that there was no way to tame the hearts of the bird like children running in the rain, enjoying their youth while they still had it. But….there was one little girl who was not joining the other children in their games. 'Who is this girl?' You may ask, or 'Why is she mopping around and not with the other children….does she merely not wish to play?' Well....this girl in particular has just losy someone important to her,Her grandfather Haruno, Mr. Yukio Haruno to be exact.

Mr. Yukio was a a very strange person and his job always in secret , he was..well…someone who helped people get a life going for them , you could say. They say in his day, he helped a lot of children as well..and he was actually working on one when he died so suddenly from a 'strange' heart attack.

To be quiet frank the police where baffled by his death, he was only about 55 or so and lived a VERY healthy life. The police where not only baffled by his age, but the severity of his heart attack, it seemed that something went so wrong with his heart when it happened, that his heart muscles seemed to actually be strained quiet a bit.

It would take more than just natural causes to create such thing; it would take something like poison for example to do something to make the heart do such strange things like that. Well, by now you know a little bit on Mr. Haruno, but the real person were focusing on in this tale is not Mr. Haruno…but his granddaughter , Haruno Sakura.

Sakura is quiet an interesting 12 year old, let me tell that. She, like her grandfather, likes adventure, fantasy, and magic, but Sakura also likes a bit of romance added into her personality unlike her grandfather who really never liked anything to do with romance at all. She and her grandfather would go on crazy adventures and spend lovely hours at an old Antique story called "Hana Lilota's" and pick out the weirdest and yet most interesting things they could get their hands on. Every weekend since Sakura was 4, was spent with her grandfather.

He, no matter how busy he was with his 'job', would always find time to spend with his pink headed little fairy princess. Sakura's attitude towards her grandfather never changed with her age. But Ever since his death Sakura has never felt so lonely in her life, she loved her grandfather soooooo much! And she even loved his stuck up cat named "Tinker Bell"! Sakura now seems lost…..But maybe for her and for a certain someone, life has only just begun weaving it's future for Sakura and this someone…..Just maybe…..*

Well!!!! What do you all think!? I hope I did a good job, I really tried on this one!

I hope you all enjoyed this, and there will be other chapters really soon!

Green Sea Blossom-Chan sighing off!


	2. Promise and the letter

Well, here's chapter 2!

I really, really, really hope you enjoy this story and that you won't be disappointed!

I don't own Naruto!!!! I wish I did! Because they would all be adorable NEKO'S MUHAHAAHAHA! hehehe...

**_Chapter 2: Remembering and the letter_**

_**Sakura's view~***_

___Today was such a wet and cold day in this village! But, I can't complain….because ever since my grandfather's unfortunate passing, I haven't found anything in life fun anymore. It's all bleak, lonely and-and-and s-s so AVERAGE! _

___I drives me up the wall now! I don't know what to do! We were so close to each other and I miss him so much! I miss the smell of peppermint candy , with a slight fragrance of his pip tobacco on his old suit. _

___I miss how excited he would be at just going to buy Ice-cream! I miss how he would try to make getting his Siamese cat, "Tinker Bell" out from under the couch on adventure! _

___He made everything in my life fun and happy and now-!SNIFF! H-he's gone forever…..my loveable grandfather….gone like the wind at only 55. Why? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!!? HE HAD A FEW GOOD YEARS LEFT IN HIM! SO WHY!!?? WHY. "SAKURA!!" I jumped out of my thoughts quickly and looked at my mother, she seemed to be hiding something behind her apron. But what? I have a feeling today was going to be a weird day….Some please help me? I don't think I can take any more surprises!_

_**Normal view~***_

_**Sakura's mother, Sakuhana, was really unsure what to say to her daughter about this whole mess. While squeezing the letter behind her back she decided on what to say to Sakura. "Sakura I'm going to have to talk to you after dinner okay?" Her daughter looked a little relived, but still had a look of unease. "Okay." Was all she said, and then went back to looking out the window at the rain. With this Ms. Haruno went into the kitchen and waited for the chicken to finish cooking in the oven. While finally alone to her thoughts, She then thought back to her father….and the information he gave her on his last assignment before he passed away. **_

_**FLASHBACK~***_

"_**Father?" Ms. Haruno asked as she looked up from her morning coffee, "I-I am last of Haruno line excecpt Sakura and you….I know what your job is dad, but Sakura-!" The older gentlemen at the table held his hand up in a pausing motion. "Sakuhana. I love you dearly, but you shouldn't worry too much about Sakura learning the secret! She'll be fine with me around, and you can bet every penny on it!" **_

_**Ms. Haruno smiled warmly at her father, "Thank you dad, it just worries me that-that she'll find out when she's still so young and won't know how to handle the things we do in the family business." Her father only nodded in agreement, "Your right. If she found out early on, she wouldn't be able to stay away until she was old enough to handle it. It's a dangerous and sometimes frightening family job .**_

_** Sakuhana nodded happily, feeling a bit more assured. "So!" She asked pleasantly, "Who is it this time father? Is it an adult or child? You even told when you found out you had the job that it would be one of your hardest!" Mr. Haruno looked up and shook his head, "Now I know where Sakura gets her enthusiasm!" They both laughed at this and then continued the conversation.**_

_** " Well…it's a child Sakuhana…….but a very special child! Yes special indeed! He's even Sakura's age! You know Sakuhana I could arrange something…." His voice got quiet from the look on his daughters face, which was much like his wife's.**_

_** tight gene pool wouldn't you say?**_

_** "Father. You are not playing matchmaker with your own graddaughter!" With a jolly and smiling face he said, "But Sakuhana! He's perfect for Sakura! Such a strong young man he is! He'll take care of her and 'THEIR' family for the rest of their lives! Are you just in denil that your little girl is growing up? ARE YOU? ARE YOU SAKUHANA?"**_

_** Then he started to poke her playfully, and then she started to get mad, "DAD! QUIET IT!!!!!!!!!!" He then stopped and playfully put his hands on his head, and said "MY, MY! You really are just like your mother, my dear! You can make me death for half day with that high pitched voice!"**_

_** Ms. Haruno sighed. "I give up dad, just give more details if you wish." He nodded then got a smile on his face, "I-I'm really getting attached to this boy, my dear daughter. He, in some weird way , is like a son to me." He then looked at his daughter with a rare serious face, " Sakuhana, when I help this boy completely I want him to live with me , but-" He looked at his daughter with pleading eyes, "If and when something happens to me..Sakuhana….please take this boy in. His been through some REALLY rough times."**_

_** Sakuhana looked hypnotized at how serious her father was being, and knew it must be really important to act this serious when his true personality was not like this at all. "Okay father, I will." And with that he smiled heart warmingly at his daughter. "Thank you, Sakuhana. Well…..I guess I'll be going now!"**_

_** Ms. Haruno snapped out of her daze and showed her father the door. "Bye dad…" "good-bye my dear." He started to walk away when he stopped and ran back up the steps."OH! Sakuhana give this to Sakura! When she was over at that old Victorian mansion of mine, she forgot the antique that she bought this weekend with me!" He handed her a Strawberry shaped locket that they had found that weekend at Hana's Lolita. "Thank you father! Good-Bye!" "BYE!" The man shouted, and then walked out of sight….for the last time.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK~***_

"_**Oh father…." Ms. Haruno then looked over the letter again. "I can't believe that this happened! This will be so awkward for Sakura! Bu-But it's what father wanted, so…I'll do it! He was so-so serious about this. And this is living being where talking about! And he has nowhere else to go!"**_

_** Ms. Haruno started getting determination in her eye's " So I'll take him in and love him like father did! Now-!" She looked at the letter again, then read the part that said his name and pronounced "You will live a better life like my father wanted you to…Sasuke."**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2!!**_

_**DANG! I did one and two in one night! I'M ON A ROLE PEOPLE!**_

_**But sadly now I must go to sleep. It is really early in the morning!**_

_**See-ya later guys! :P**_

_**Green Sea blossom sighing off! ~* **_


	3. Confusion and the Arrvial

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Yeah, I know! Already!? I'm just really getting into this sory!**

**I hope your all getting into as much as I am! :P**

**LIGHT'S …..CAMERA….ACTION!**

**I don't own Naruto!!!! (*.*)**

**_Chapter: Confusion and the Arrival _**

It was dinner time, and Sakura noticed her mother's unusual silence at the dinner table. Sakura was a bit unnerved at her mother's actions, but then again everything unnerved her since her grandfather's death. 'Man….who did things end up like this?'

She then looked at her mother who was still looking at her food and steadily eating it slowly without ever meeting her glances once. Sakura looked at her barley touched cooked chicken and rice balls, feeling the lonely and sad feeling slowly filling her up again and making her want to cry.

But then a picture of her grandfather popped into her mind really making her cry, and braking all the barriers she tried so desperately to put up so she wouldn't worry her mother. 'I can't cry..I can't! I CAN'T! SHE'LL WORRY! AND SHE SEEMS TO HAVE WORRIES OF HER OWN RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T!! I can't….no…"

Sakura whether she liked it or not started to cry endlessly. Her mother noticed right away and got up from her seat and went over to Sakura, patting her gentle on the shoulder.

"Sakura? Baby..?What's wrong? Please tell mama." Sakura started to cry harder and try to hide her face while muttering "I'm sorry mama…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." Ms. Haruno looked at her daughter with a shocked and worried face. "W-What do mean baby? Sorry for what? Honey?"

Sakura looked at her mother with a tear stained face and replied "I-I'm sorry mama! I couldn't stay strong about granpa's death and-and now I'm worrying you! I'm no good to anyone! Not grandpa ….and not even you mama." Ms. Haruno hastily grabbed her daughter into a protective embrace and held her while she cried. "S-Sakura…? How could you ever think that?! You where the moon and stars to your grandpa, and to me..to me you are my little Tenshi Sakura! I love you, and so did your grandpa."

Sakura looked at her mother's face looking better than she did before and asked, "R-really? So, it's okay if I cry a little bit? Just a little bit?" Ms. Haruno nodded and then kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Of course it's okay to cry over someone you lost and loved dearly Sakura..as long as you don't do forever. But for now that's okay! I still cry for him too, did you know that?"

Sakura shook her head in a childlike innocence. Her mother smiled and said, "Well I do! So if ever need to cry just let it out and don't keep it in okay? You don't need to be so strong for me Sakura, I'm alright okay?" Sakura smiled brightly and brushed the rest of her tears away. "Mother you wanted to tell me something right? I just remembered you said you had something to tell me after dinner, well I guess dinner is over now right?"

Ms. Haruno's face turned twisted but then went back to normal as she let out a sigh "Okay Sakura sit down." Sakura nodded and sat down. "Sakura I need you to understand something first okay?" Sakura nodded with a serious face realizing the seriousness of this conversation.

"Okay. Sakura, you grandfather worked in the 'family business' right?" Sakura nodded, "Now Sakura, the things that this family does is not normal and it is dangerous, you will be the next to take on this legacy do you understand?" Sakura looked shocked, "S-So you mean mama that I will take grandfather's place when I 'm older?!"

Her mother nodded, "That is correct Sakura, but know this." Ms. Haruno leaned over the table to make better eye contact with her daughter, "This is a very dangerous and unusual job that we carry out. Nowhere else in this world does what we do, and YOU CAN'T NOT STICK YOUR NOSE INTO THIS UNTIL YOU OLDER. DO YOU UNDER SWEETY?"

Sakura looked confused, 'Then why did she tell me this now? Now that I know beforehand I'm more likely to get into trouble, so…why didn't she wait to tell me this until I was older?' Sakura looked straight at her mother with a still very confused face. "T-Then why are you telling me now!? Why didn't you wait!" Her mother's eyes saddened a bit, "Because your grandfather had to be the one to tell, since it WAS his job in the first place. And….there's another thing that affects this condition…." Her voice quieted into a whisper at the end.

Sakura's eye brows rose, "Okay I get that. But what's the other condition? MAMA TELL ME ALREADY, GEZZ!" Sakura's mother sighed for what seems the hundredth time today, "Well Sakura….Your grandfathers' last case was a big one and had, I suppose what you would call it, a huge impact on him."

"What sort of big impact?" Sakura's mother looked down, " Sakura, your grandfather came to me, a few days before his death and discussed his latest assignment. It was a child's case, he's actually your age too Sakura. Well..he got very attracted to this boy and planned to adopted him when his case was done…"

She looked up at her daughter to see her reaction. "W-What?" Sakura looked shocked but then got worry in her eye's "W-Well whats going to happen to the boy now mama!?" Sakura's mother smiled, " Don't worry Sakura…that day me and your grandfather made an agreement. He asked me 'if and when something happens to him, if I would please take him in', and well by now you can only guess what's going to happen now."

Sakura's mind then went blank and dark rain cloud found it's way above her head, "W-W-Wait? Y-You mean, t-that h-he's going to live with us!!?" Sakura's mother smiled and nodded. " Sakura then fell out of her chair anime style and started to object, "B-But! He's my age! Don't you think that's a little weird! OH NO! WHAT IS HINATA GOING TO THINK WHEN I TELL HER THIS??!! OH NO! WILL I SOUND LIKE A PERVERT! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura then fell out of the chair again. Ms. Haruno just sweatdropped at her daughters overly dramatic actions. " SIGH! Sakura, it's your grandfathers wishes! RESPECT THAT! And it won't be that weird I grantee it! It will be a blast!!"

Ms. Haruno finished off with a thumbs up. "M-MAMA! YOU CAN BE SUCH A WEIRDO SOMETIMES! WHY WORLD WHY!??" Sakura then fell to the floor dramatically.

"Sigh. It will okay Sakura! He's coming tomorrow so be a good girl okay!?" Ms. Haruno then patted her on the head and then headed back to making a desert for tomorrows dinner. Sakura just laid on the floor for awhile thinking 'WTF!' "MEOW!!!"

Sakura looked up from her stupor to look at her gradfathers cat 'TINKER BELL'. "MEOW!!!" cried the lonely and un-petted Siamese cat. Sakura sighed and said "Come her Tink! I"ll pet you for a minute." The cat then pranced slowly and gracefully towards Sakura with a cute kitty smile on her face, "MEOW! PURRRRrrr.." The cat purred as Sakura smoothed the fur of fuzzy ball of fluff, while thinking 'I don't know what I would do if we had another cat! I mean..I love cats! But Tink's personality makes up for 4 others!' (Author: If only she knew what awaited her! SIGH! Poor girl!)

" Sakura!" Her mother called from the kitchen, "It's about time for you to go to sleep! Go up and take a shower!" "But mama! It's summer vacation, why do I still have to go to bed early?!" Sakura huffed, with pouty look on her face. "Because the new member of the family is coming tomorrow! So just for tonight okay!?" Sakura just shrugged , "Okay, I guess!" Sakura then kissed Tinker Bell on the forehead and went to take a shower.

IN THE BATHROOM~*

Sakura was in the shower enjoying the warmth it brought her. After being in the shower for few minutes, Sakura's mind wondered off to boy who was going to be living with them started tomorrow . "I wonder what he looks like?" She thought out loud, "Or if he's HOT!-" Sakura stopped herself right there. "I doesn't matter if he is or not! He's going to live with us no matter what! So why would I care?" But a small voice at the back of her mind told her, that if he was HOT, then they would be living with hot guy their age! Sakura thought about this for a moment, but then sighed sadly. "No guy would ever want to be around me though! I'm big forehead for freaks sakes! No guy and defiantly not a hot guy would want to go out with m anyway. If anything, this will be a bad thing!"

BEDROOM~*

Afterwords she got out of the shower and got into her cherryblossom themed night gown. She then got her brush and sat down at the desk brushing her hair. After she got the snarls out of her hair, and put the brush down and went to her bed and slipped under the covers. Sakura fell asleep instantly,not knowing how emotionally stressed she had been. Unknowingly, Tinker Bell had slipped into her room and curled up beside her purring off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING~*

Sakura awoke to the sounds of scuffling down stairs. Along with the occasional saying of "I'm sorry! My daughter isn't out of bed yet!" Then she heard a man's voice downstairs saying "Oh, it's quite alright! I have daughter of my own at home!"

Sakura could just see her mother smiling, "Oh thank you so much for bringing him! I guess Sakura will just get a surprise when she gets up then!" The man laughed while saying "Ahaha, well I'll see around! Bye!" "Good-bye!" Then the door shut.

Sakura had already fell back asleep right before the man left. Sakura re-awoke realizing that she fell asleep again. She then turned to shove her face into the pillow, but….felt something furry twitching beside her.

She forced her eyes open and then froze. Right beside her was a boy, around 12 years old, black spiked up hair, cat ears along with a tail sleeping beside her. And her first reaction was…? To scream of course!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She then fell off the bed in shock and tried to get to the door, but a certain sound stopped her, "Sakura? Nya?" Sakura then slowly turned around and almost fell over, there sitting up on her bed was the cat boy that only a few moments ago was sleeping soundly beside her.

She blushed as she saw that his eyes where just as black as his hair…and that he was really handsome young boy. She also noticed that he had choker, with a tomato on it? He then jumped down and smiled, "SAKURA! NYA!!" Sakura whimpered as her head was crushed into his chest. She blushed as she realized how close they where and what she was "Ahem!" Wearing! A simple night gown, that could almost be see through, and this boy was getting so close to her!

It was so embarrassing, that Sakura almost passed out! The boy looked at Sakura in concern, "Is Sakura okay, nya? Are you hurt nya?" Sakura finally got the courage to talk back, "W-WHO ARE YOU!?"

The boy then smiled a kitty like smile and replied, "My names Sasuke, and I'm going to be living with you from now on! I'm glad to! Because I like Sakura and how soft she feels to the touch!" Sasuke replied happily.

Sakura then just nodded know remembering who he was now, but then blushed at his words 'Soft at the touch.' She looked at Sasuke as kindly as she could, without her "kill pervert instincts" coming out "S-Sasuke what to mean 'soft at the touch'?"

Instead of answering her he ran over and hugged her again and replied "Well…Sakura feels so much softer then those men do..and it's nice nya." Sakura was just about to call the loony bin to come and get her, because she was seriously about to go crazy!

But before she could her mother came into the room and smiled at the two. "Sakura, this Sasuke. He's the newest member of the family." Sakura was about to die right then 'You mean I'm going to have to live with a hot cat boy who likes to cuddle and says that I'm soft at the touch, oh god help me…' Sasuke's only reply was hugging her closer to him and saying "Yay! I get to stay with Sakura, NYA!!!" Sakura slumped to the floor, 'god help me…'

**Well here's chapter 3!**

**Sasuke is WAY out of character, but he won't be to occ for to long! But I won't tell you, because that would spoil it!**

**ByE guys!**

_**GreenSeaBlossom-Chan sighing off~***_


	4. Sakura's kitten and Kissing

**Here's chapter 4 everyone!**

**And just to let you all know, I have a picture that I made for this story on Devaint Art!**

**My account name is "StrawberryLollita" , so if you want to check it out just go to my profile and you'll see it! Thanks guys!**

**Okay, I don't own Naruto okay! Get it? GOODIES! WE'LL START THEN!**

**5…4…3…2…1…ACTION!!**

**Chapter 4: Sakura's kitten and Kissing**

Sakura was now in the kitchen thinking things over as calmly as she could. 'I-It's going to be okay Sakura! So what if he's a hot cat boy?! It's not the end of the world!' Sakura then got up and went to help her mother with dishes from breakfast.

When Sakura came in her mother smiled at her with a knowing smile, "I know this a BIG change Sakura. But everything will be alright, and to honest I feel better about Sasuke being here for you when I go to work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays Sakura. It just lets me know that you are here and safe!"

Sakura nodded and said "Yeah mom I know, you feel uncomfortable leaving me here alone." Sakura's mother actually worked at Hana's Lolita, for about a year now, and Sakura loved it! The owner was an eccentric old women named Carlota.

But she was also very nice and thought of Sakura as her granddaughter . Ms. Carlota was also good friends with her grandfather for a long time, and was also very close to Sakura's mother. Making the arrangement perfect for the whole family.

Sakura, finally letting her mind ease as she help her mother get dishes washed and put away. "Hey mom?" Ms. Haruno turned and looked at her daughter, "Yes, honey?" "Sasuke hasn't eaten yet. What does he like to eat?"

Sakura's mother put a thoughtful look on her face, "Well…it was in the letter ..now what was it?" Then she remembered ,and suddenly started laughing. "Mom are you okay…..?" Miss Haruno whipped tears from her eyes and looked at Sakura, smiled, "Y-YES! I just remember what that little cutie liked to eat and it made me laugh, ahahaha…ahaha!"

Sakura then whipped her 'is my mother crazy?' look of her face and replaced it with impatience. "Well!? What is it mom!?" Her mother smiled at and then went to get something out of the pantry. When she came back she had a basket…of tomatoes?

"These are what he likes to eat! You know why?" Sakura shook her head, "Because Sasuke is part vampire. Not much but a little, so he likes to eat foods that are very wet or moist. BUT! Apparently it is a family trait to like tomatoes in his family! So he loves theses to death! SO! Here you go Sakura, why don't you go in your room and give him a few?"

Sakura nodded her head grabbed the basket, "Sure mom, but…where did you get the basket?" Ms. Haruno had a blank face then remembered where she got it, "OH! The man who dropped him off gave it to us. Because he worked with your grandfather and knew what he liked to eat." "Oh, okay that makes sense! Well, I'll go give him some!" She grabbed 4 tomatoes out of the basket.

Then she ran up stairs and walked slowly to her room, 'If I go to fast he'll hear me and glomp me again!' Sakura blushed at the thought of what happened earlier this morning. 'He said I was soft to the touch!' She now blushed even harder, and as she was recalling what happened earlier , she became so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain neko boy crawling on down the hall, with a serious look that resembled an animal after prey.

He looked at what she had in her hands, and crawled slowly as is stalking the red fruit! He then stilled, his eyes got large, and then he leaped at Sakura! Sakura saw this and screamed! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! What are you doing!!?" But Sasuke didn't stop, he was still running on all fours, at full force towards Sakura, eyes as large as marbles!

Sakura then did the only thing her female mind could tell her to do….she ran! Sasuke noticing the tomato was 'running' away from him, got him running even faster. Sakura then ran down the stairs almost falling over, Sakura thought she made it until she hit the second to the bottom step wrong!

Sakura close to tears shut her eyes preparing for the pain that surely awaited her.

Sasuke, right as Sakura tripped smelled her tears and got worried, there was only one thing that mattered more to him then tomatoes… and that was Sakura. He lunged to grab her and made it just in time! He grabbed her body and pressed it against his to protect her from the fall, and pressed her head against his chest…then gravity pulled both onto the ground.

Sakura was scared but when she realized that she was on the ground but felt no pain, she got confused. She tried to tune into her surrounds and realized that there was pulse underneath her ear. 'What? I-Is that a heartbeat I'm hearing?! What is going on!' She then looked up and saw Sasuke's big black eyes looking at her with intense worry.

When he realized she was looking at her, he quickly grabbed her up and wrapped his arms protectively around her and said in quiet and very serious voice "Never scare me like that again, nya. I thought were going to get hurt. Please don't scare me like that….master, nya." Sakura was in shock, so she tried to look another direction, 'Wait….did he call me…..' Sakura looked up at Sasuke with wonder "Y-You want me to be your master?"

She looked at his eyes and noticed he had a serious yet scared look on his face. " Yes, nya. You are the only one who is allowed to be my master." He hugged her again, Sakura didn't know what to say. She happen to look over, and saw the 4 tomatoes on the floor. "H-hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her with worry, "What is Sakura, nya?" She smiled and handed him a tomato, " Here you go..and I..I would love to be your master."

Sasuke's eyes got Sparkle and he hugged her real tight. "NYA!!! YAY!!" Sakura was starting to turn blue, "S-Sasuke? I-I can't breathe!" Sasuke let go of her and smiled, but then he got an idea. "Sakura would you come closer?" Sakura nodded and came closer to him, he then sliced one of the pieces of tomatoes with his claws and put it in her mouth, he then started eating it off her lip.

Sakura blushed a pretty shade of pink. Her heart started to beat so hard. When Sasuke saw her blush prettily, his heart started to beat hard in a way that it had never beat before, and it scared him. "S-Sasuke are you okay you look upset?" Sasuke looked up at her with confused look, and said "T-Theres something wrong with my heart, when I looked at you just now…i-i-it beat so hard in way it never has before, nya…see!"

He grabbed her hand and put it on top of his chest right above his heart. Sakura gasped softly, true to his word his heart was ecstatic, and it seemed to beat harder at her touch. "Sasuke….?" She looked up at his face and saw his face was filled with fascination and pleasure at her touch.

He put his hand on top of her's and started to lean in, Sakura was utterly amazed at how much passion was in his dark eyes, she closed her eyes and moved her head a little closer in, and then within moments later she felt his lips on top of her forehead.

"Sakura….nya…" The way he said her name just made her want to!!-Want to!! Want to kiss him… "Sasuke….?" She then felt his heartbeat go wild again, and she heard him wince a little, "D-Don't say my name like that,nya…."

She looked up and saw his eyes filled with..was it need?

'That's it. This probable the last chance I get to actually get to kiss a guy and-and I like Sasuke….'

She then kissed him on the lips. Sasuke was so shocked that he actually thought that his heart was going to beat out of his chest! He then realized he liked the way Sakura's lips where on his. And then kissed back so hard that it actually knocked both of them over, but neither noticed.

Sakura and Sasuke where really getting into the kiss, each was both in totally ecstasy. Both enjoyed being each other's arms , Sakura's hand migrated from his chest to his cat ears, and started rub them, Sasuke purred and kissed her back harder. They finally stopped for air.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, breathing hard but with pretty blush and look of satisfaction on her face. "Sasuke…" Sasuke then felt his pulse quicken again, and kissed her again. Neither of them really knew what they were doing or in right mind to notice.

Sakura's mother came out and saw the couple though. What she saw was a slightly blushing and passionate neko boy (Sasuke) holding a girl with pink(Sakura of course), and kissing passionately on the floor. Sakura's hands gripping his chest, while his were around her waist.

She smiled somewhat but was still shocked. 'Just like me and my husband.' Thought Ms. Haruno, until she realized she had to brake these two up. "AHEM!" Sasuke stopped kissing Sakura and looked over at Ms. Haruno who had a smile on her face.

He blushed and help Sakura up, who was also blushing. "Sakura, Sasuke, it's about time for bed, why don't you 2 go to sleep?" They both nodded and ran upstairs without a word. Ms. Haruno laughed a little at how they acted. "Well, they skipped dinner but a least its less dishes to do." She shrugged and went to her bedroom and went to sleep.

SAKURA'S BEDROOM~*

Well , by now it was some sort of unspoken rule that's Sasuke sleepin Sakura's room. Sakura tried to act normal and got under the covers…but as she did another body got under with her. And she could feel that certain someone's eyes burning a hole through her back.

She turned over with a blush and asked "I-Is everything okay Sasuke?" His bangs covered his eye's as he asked "Sakura, nya? Can I hold you tonight, nya?" Sakura looked surprised, but secretly wanted him to hold her. "O-Okay Sasuke, it's alright." Sasuke then, with an emotionless face, put his arms around her and held her against him. They were so close that she could feel his pulse underneath his clothing. "G-goodnight Sasuke…." Sasuke put his head on her shoulder , "Night, nya"

Then both drifted off to sleep in a loving embrace.

**WOW. This was such a passionate chapter! I didn't even plan for it to go this way!BUT HEY! I LIKED HOW IT TURNED OUT!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**It's going to be another week before I can update again, but I'll be back I promise!**

**ByE!**

_**GreenSeaBlossom sighing off~***_


End file.
